Assassins and Traitors
by SerpentBane007
Summary: This one has served the Empire dutifully. An assassin, raised on a harsh, primitive world, trained in the ancient arts of the Force, honed to a deadly efficient weapon. But times are changing, and a new apex predator is rising. Set around Episode IV, OC focused, please review and critique. Cover art drawn by a close friend of mine.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Slightly AU setting, follows the Legends continuity (cause screw Disney). Takes place shortly before and after the Battle of Yavin (aka Episode IV).

Rating: T (mostly)

 _This one will always look out for himself. If you're smart, then you'll do the same._

The Imperial shuttle touched down on the secondary landing pad of the small base, the cold mist parting around the ship. The official onboard wrung his hands repeatedly, his nervousness overcoming his training in hiding his emotions. Cholganna was not a hospitable place, with its cold temperatures, lack of civilization and dangerous predators. But that was not the reason he was overcome with nervousness. It was the one he had to meet that set him on edge.

He heard the shuttle door open, and stood up, hoping to get this ordeal over with fast. His stormtrooper detail followed him, sweeping the area with their E-11s. One could never be too careful, especially when meeting with a Force-user. They marched towards the door, which opened to reveal a male Chiss, dressed like a bounty hunter, his hand resting on his pistol.

"State your business Imp," He barked at them, causing the official to ball his fists in anger. Clearing his throat, he replied "I am here on the Emperor's orders. He has a mission for the assassin."

"You, follow me." The Chiss gruffly replied, pointing at him, "Leave your plastic men here," gesturing to the stormtroopers behind him.

Scowling, the official complied, gesturing for the stormtroopers to guard the ship before turning and following the Chiss into the base. The hallway opened into a large communal room, with four smaller doors leading to what the offical assumed to be personal rooms. Seated at the table were two figures, one on each end. The first, seated on the left, was a female Mandalorian who seemed to be more concerned with her holotablet than him. On the right sat a Verpine, a rare sight for the Imperial. He tensed slightly as the insectoid looked at him, before returning its attention to the disassembled DH-X blaster rifle in front of it.

However, his attention soon turned to the one in the middle, and he was gripped by fear. There sat the assassin himself. A Barabel, dressed in armoured black robes, he exuded power and strength, almost daring the Imperial to challenge him. "You have a mission for this one, yes?" He asked, his reptilian voice rasping slightly. The Imperial then noticed that his robotic eye has never moved away from the door, as if he could see through it.

"Yes, I do," he replied, producing a holotablet and tossing it across the table. "Your target is a Zabrak, goes by the name Demara. He is currently on the planet Kuat, and is supposedly a force-sensitive. You are to eliminate him at all costs."

The Barabel snatched the holotablet off the table, quickly reading through it before replying. "Yes, this one will do it. This one will depart tomorrow."

"I must insist that he be eliminated tod-" He tried to argue before he was cut off by the assassin. "It will be completed it soon enough, but this one will not take orders from a lowly official such as you!" He yelled, voice clearly challenging him to respond. Gulping past the lump in his throat, he quickly began to apologize, "I am sorr-" Only to be interrupted by a vibroknife thrown at his head, hitting the wall mere centimeters from his head. The assassin now stood, his face marred by pure rage.

"This one will give one warning," he snarled, his rows of sharp teeth exposed. "Leave this place now, and never dare to apologize to this one again, or the next thing thrown at you will be more deadly," he finished, a fire burning in his single eye, hand on his pistol. The official quickly scampered out of the base and onto his ship, resolving to never take a job in the same system as Cholganna again.


	2. Chapter 1: The Crew

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

Rating: T

Once the Imperial official had all but sprinted out of the base, the Mandalorian burst out laughing, nearly falling out of her chair. "Oh, that was glorious! The look on his face!" she hollered, clutching her sides. The Chiss was also chuckling. "Easy there Ochash, can't have you dying on us."

"Don't act like you didn't have fun with that Remowac!" She mock shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at him. Remowac simply shrugged.

Hiding a smile, Merak now spoke up. "Time to focus now. Ocash, this one needs you and Ark'ix to check the ship, make sure it doesn't still have any problems after last time." He finished, throwing a small glare towards the Verpine. "Why you looking at me?" Ark'ix asked, head cocked slightly to the side. "Remember the mission on Dantooine?" Merak questioned. "That wasn't my fault, how was I supposed to know that the new engine output would drain the rear shields?" The Verpine asked, sounding exasperated. "Cause it's kinda your job to know this?" Ochash threw in sarcastically. Ark'ix threw his hands up in defeat.

"That's enough now" Merak interrupted their growing argument. "Just don't break the ship. Remowac, you got the Imp's information right?" He asked, turning his attention to the Chiss leaning against the wall. "Yeah yeah I got it, want me to send it to my 'friends' in the Resistance?" Remowac asked. "Sure, might as well keep them on our good side." Remowac nodded, going into his own room to pass along the info.

"Now then, we should leave at 10:00 hours tomorrow. Only this one and Ochash will go on this mission. Ark'ix, hold down the fort while this one is gone. Make sure Remowac doesn't trash the place." "I heard that!" said Chiss yelled, his voice muffled by the door, only to be met with chuckles from Ochash's room.

"This one must go and prepare, will return later tonight." Merak quickly went into his room, then came out again with his custom Verpine shatter rifle slung along his back. The Barabel retrieved his vibroknife from the wall it was embedded in before exiting the building. He jumped down into the thick underbrush, channeling the Force into his legs, then taking off into a sprint towards his usual place of preparation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ark'ix quickly reassembled the DH-X on the table in front of him before returning it to his room, hanging it on the rack with his other assorted weapons, or as he called them, 'experiments.' Returning to the common room, he examined the gouge in the wall left by Merak's earlier outburst. "Why must he always be so dramatic?" he muttered, twitching his antennae in annoyance. Yet another thing for him to repair.

"He's a Barabel, what'd ya expect? Everyone knows they hate apologies, that Imperial was just stupid enough to forget that." Ochash chimed in, carrying a box to tools past him to the ship. "Remember that time when you accidently apologized to him?" Ark'ix shuddered. "One of my least favorite memories, to be sure," he replied, he'll never forget the look in Merak's eyes, how they caught the red glow of his lightsaber. Shuddering again, the insectoid followed the pilot through the door to the main landing pad which held their ship. An old A-24 Sleuth shuttle, the _Arcadia_ had served them well through the group's time together.

"Now, try not to fuck up the shields this time please," the Mandalorian called before slipping underneath the ship to begin repairs. "Why does everyone keep giving me shit about that?" Ark'ix yelled to the heavens, only to be met with more laughter from beneath the ship.


End file.
